Role-playing page for pg. 122!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing page for pg. 122! 155 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 2 years ago I'M FREEEEE! FREE AS A BIRB! Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago And i'm still stuck inside the cage that we call college. XD 4 •Share › Avatar Francis of the Filth.╰T╯ • 2 years ago ((Hello!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll A continuation of Hela and Lewis's "Spooky" thread that should lead into their opening thread on "Halloween" 1.)) Jekyll1886 "And that is much appreciated," he said, mirroring her body language. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?" he said after a moment. Helen Jekyll “Well, nothing that isn’t obviously a... delicate subject,” answered Hela, “For example, asking ‘Hey, does the inevitability of wanting to save someone but being unable to bother you all that much?’ isn’t exactly a very sensitive approach... but I’ll admit I’m curious.” Jekyll1886 A laugh. "Oh, Hela..." he said with a smile and a shake of his head. "I'm not trying to save you. "I'm trying to teach you how to save yourself. "And you're learning," he observed, breaking into a grin. "What's more, I have every confidence you'll continue to. Because when push came to shove...you didn't want to die," he said, pride, enthusiasm, and respect evident in his tone and bearing. "You wanted to live. Still do. That's what lies at your core. "You may brandish a 'self-destructive streak' from time to time--be it a wish to test your prowess, an act of perceived rebellion, or simply a natural circumscription to the moment," he said with an open-palmed shrug. "But that doesn't change the heart of you." A small chuckle. "Besides, what's life without a little adventure?" he said with a fond and mischievous grin. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at his words, flashing a grin on return. “Not really what I was referring to, but I’ll take the praise,” She chuckled with a slight nod, “Anyhow, I think I prefer this topic instead.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Well, 'tis a good one," said Lewis with a laugh. "Though I must admit I'm curious what you meant originally, if it wasn't this." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Hm, I guess you’re faced with a choice then, Weir,” Hela grinned playfully, holding her hands palm up. “You could have me satisfy your curiosity...” She raised one hand, then the other as she continued, “Or simply avoid me dragging the mood down all together, and move on?” “‘Tis completely up to you,” She reminded with boundless amusement, eyes twinkling. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I'm the cat who died of curiosity," said Lewis, briefly making a sardonically goofy face as if he'd died. Continuing on in intentionally over-dramatic fashion, he put the back of his hand to his forehead, tilted his gaze upward, and declared, "Only satisfaction will bring me back!" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Hela had to stifle a snort of laughter at his expression, the sound joyful escaping her again as his theatrics continued. “Hehe, alright, alright, don’t get your tail in a bind,” She giggled, hand pressed over her mouth, “I can’t explain if you’re wailing like an aristocrat with a bruised ego.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago He snickered at that...then settled himself, for the most part. "Do go on," he said, the hint of a smile still playing at his lips. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Let’s see...” Hela sat back in her chair, grin fading as she resumed her train of thought. “What I was trying to ask is, since there is no physically possible way for you to save every last being on Earth, does that... ever get to you?” She peered at him with a slight tilt of her head and bright-eyed curiosity. “I know you don’t hurt often, or at least don’t show it, but Henry was practically a small pup with that bleeding heart of his...” A shrug as she broke eye contact. “Just wondering if you’re taking more hits than you should.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "There are...two types of people I often find myself attempting to save," answered Lewis after a moment of thought. "Those I care for and genuinely want to save because I can't bear to lose them...and those I try to save because it's what's expected of me and I must if I want to avoid suspicion or prevent more hassles in the long run." A shrug. "'Tis a compromise borne of hard-won wisdom. It certainly beats setting myself the impossible task of saving everyone or else caring for no one at all and having my life be the poorer for its absence of bonds." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “So, it had bothered you... but not anymore?” She guessed, making an effort to keep her tone casual... but masking intrigue wasn’t a skill she had quite mastered yet. The thought of how the compromise was most likely between counterparts, and that she was the side currently with an “absence of bonds” came to mind, causing her pause. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago • edited I am still stuck in the chains of high school. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago I AM FREE!!!!!!!!!!! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Hooray! :DDDDD •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago I.....I'm just changing chains, the highschool chains for the college ones o—o But hey! The good news are that I'm gonna study Film so one day, I hope to do a J&H adaptation :D 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Hey, cool! That sounds awesome! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Cool! Good luck on your studies! 2 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Aww thank you all, I hope it will be great 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago I have an idea for an adaptation myself, but it's for the stage. 2 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Cool! I also like to see J&H as a theater play 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Except it's a little more comedic then most adaptations. 2 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Yeah....I want to do something morr serious I mean, taking also into account the context at that time and totally omiting that awkward worm-looking transformations from stage versions....I just don't like it. And there's a great doccumentary of History chanel called: Lost worlds, Dr jekyll and mr hyde and it's about how the places, the time, the social issues came to play along for inspiring Stevenson and giving birth to the story we all know and love, so that's the kind of things I would use as reference too, and the book ifself offcourse ;D 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Worm looking? 1 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited Oh, I mean, in some versions like some broadway ones for example its like jekyll at first struggles in pain, but still normal, a little like the one in this comic but then he starts to crawl, tose and torn all around the stage like a worm, or it looks like that for me, I find it kinda unnecessary and uncomfortable 0_0 That's what I'm reffering to as a worm-looking transformation 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Ah, I see. Sorry, that's not how I did it when I was Hyde. Or I HOPE not... 2 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Phew! Jajajajaj so if anything, don't do that, is a little too much hahahahhah 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago Although.....that could make a good joke... 2 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago That's right XD 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago *As the transformation continues Jekyll proceeds to roll around on the floor, scream, cry, etc.* Hyde: Oh c'mon, stop being a drama queen! 2 •Share › Avatar Valeria Serna Bedoya Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Hahahahahha, you really made my day �� 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Valeria Serna Bedoya • 2 years ago That's awesome! I love all the historical stuff. :D 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago (Here's the last response 86!) Jekyll1886:"Not to worry, Mz. Hyde," Weir reassured. "I intend to stay to look after my patients and friends. But I am relieved you know the address. If you've frozen the cad in ice and time, I imagine we've a few days to decide what to do with him," he said with a nod as he turned to Jamie and Rose. "You two have no need to part; there's no reason to go right now, as the ice is too thick to do anything. And rest assured, no one will be coming to remove the blighter from the warehouse. "Before your arrival," he continued, addressing all of them, "I received word from a reliable source: "Moriarty...has been dealt with. As have his minions." A gentle smile. "We're safe from them now. All of us. And our co-founders are on their way to clear up any misunderstandings with the police. "So...rest easy. And I'll go make that special tea." Mz.Hyde: Let me come with you. I think these two need some time alone. *Mz. Hyde slowly rises out of the chair and limps over to the door.* You coming Lewis? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Naturally," Weir returned. He closed the door behind them in order to give Rose and Jamie some privacy. "The special tea blend is upstairs," he informed Mz. Hyde. The group that had arrived at the top floor of the flat had by this time wended its way down to the ground floor--or lower, in Malemi's case, as he was currently in the cellar. Weir and Mz. Hyde went up and Lewis located a particular canister with the medicinal tea in question. "Here we are," he pronounced. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Ugh, finally. God, why am I so sore after a flight of stairs?! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Probably because you were riddled with bullets six ways to Sunday," answered Lewis with a look both sympathetic and amazed. "Honestly, it's quite extraordinary you're holding up as well as you are." •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago True. *She sits down on a chair. She sighs.* Then again, maybe I deserve to feel a little pain. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Lewis tilted his head, brows knitted upward in perplexity. "Whyever do you say that?" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oh...um...it's nothing! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Mz. Hyde..." he said, keeping only on eyebrow raised, "has any person who's ever said that with that inflection ever actually had it be nothing?" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *Mz. Hyde put on a fake smile for only a moment more, then it vanished.* No point in hiding stuff from you, right Lewis? *She sighs again.* Say, what kind of liquor you got up here? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago None. I bought a hotel in Glasgow, he thought. I don't even have food to offer the lodgers. "I'm afraid the tea is all I have to offer at the moment. But it does have quite the herbal kick, so to speak. You'll feel better after having some." •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oh well, but it better have some weed in it then, hah. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Aheheheheh..." laughed Lewis with a knowing smile. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *Mz. Hyde smiles.* Heh, yeah. *She sighs again.* God, this has been a night that's gone on for way too long. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Ughhhh," agreed Lewis with a sigh, momentarily deflating as the weariness showed through. "You have that right. It's already mid-morning. I don't suppose you got any sleep last night, either?" he commiserated. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Not a wink. And I might not get any sleep for a while now. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Why is that?" asked Lewis quietly. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *Mz. Hyde is silent as a deep heaviness fills the air. Finally, she speaks.* I killed some people... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I..." said Lewis softly after a moment. "These were...the people who attacked the Society, yes?" •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Yeah. I took out about 10 guys. After everyone got out, I set up a defense system. I iced Henry's office doors and flooded the main hall. I pushed the tesla coils into the floor...when they got in I told them to leave...I begged them to leave...after they shot me they tried to get into Henry's office...and I just... I just went on autopilot ya'know? My mind was a complete blank... *Tears started to form in her eyes.* Sh-she's right... I-I-I... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Mz. Hyde," asked Lewis gently, putting his hand atop hers to comfort her, "who's right? What are you talking about? Please, help me understand." •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Ariadne. She...she said I am no better than Moriarty... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "She what," said Lewis, lip upcurling to reveal a canine tooth. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago S-she said that because I k-killed those guys who were attacking us, then I'm no better than M-Moriarty. *Mz. Hyde puts her hands over her eyes. She was now on the edge of an emotional breakdown.* T-t-there are going to be kids w-waking up today w-wondering when their Dad's coming home. B-but they'll never see him again! And it's my fault! I'm a m-monster! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Mz. Hyde," said Lewis, clasping her hands in his as he knelt beside her, "you are many things, but no monster. "Moriarty is the monster here. He's the one who orchestrated the attack. He's the one who forced us on the defensive. And you, Mz. Hyde...you're the only person who stood between him and his abominable plans for London. I spoke with a man he betrayed. Moriarty would have rained Hell down upon this city. Thousands--tens, maybe even hundreds of thousands--would have died. And he'd have destroyed the Society utterly even before that--he'd have had a mob after us after stealing Jekyll's research. Everyone we care for would have perished. "But you, Mz. Hyde...you prevented that. You held the line, even though you're paying an awful price now. You did that for us. For everyone. And I shall never forget that. Never. We owe you so much! "And if Ariadne can't bally well see the difference between making the incredibly tough call to kill to save lives or simply tossing lives away like rubbish as part of some megalomaniacal plot for power, then she's an even bigger idiot than I gave her credit for," he asserted. "Here," he said, pulling a black cloth from his waistcoat and placing it in Mz. Hyde's hands. "Dry your tears. You've done the right thing. Even if it doesn't feel that way right now." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Thank you Lewis. I don't deserve a good friend like you...or really anyone else at the Society. *She wipes her eyes with the cloth.* That's what I was thinking about by the way. I just remembered talking to Henry once about his research...he never wants it to get out, EVER. If only a few of us Hydes can cause the amount of trouble we do on a regular basis, then think about an entire army of them. I couldn't let them get into Henry's office. I just couldn't. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "I can understand Henry's concerns. My dimension, too, had its Hyde...and its Jekyll. You've done everyone a service, especially Henry. He and Hastie are on a train back now; I'm certain your beloved will recognize your efforts. They weren't undertaken lightly. "By the by, Mz. Hyde," said Lewis, giving her leg a pat as he rose, "I'm your friend because I choose to be. And I daresay I'm a decent judge of character." He smiled. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Beloved....am I THAT obvious? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "You had mentioned Edward is your...significant other. And Edward and Henry are, well...the way they are. So..." he trailed off with an open-palmed shrug. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oh, right. Forgot about that for a moment! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Do you love Henry, too? In such a--well, in whichever way you may--" A small, somewhat nervous laugh. "Sorry, I'm not the best at expressing this," Weir admitted with a smile, looking down and off to the side. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Well....can you keep a secret? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Of course," Lewis agreed with a nod as he met her gaze once more. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I love Henry...but in a different way than Edward... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "How so?" he wondered, lowering his voice. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Well, the love between Edward and I is more of a physical one, I think. Great for a fun night, but not really into the romantic stuff. Henry however, is more on the romantic side. I really love both sides of Henry...too bad we can't be together. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago He nodded in understanding as she explained the different kinds of love. A soft smile spread across his face as she declared she loved both sides. Confusion crept in as she said she and Henry couldn't be together. Mz. Hyde was a perfectly lovely woman in so many ways--more than that, she was one of the rare few who'd be able to love all of the man--something Lewis had never found. Why, then...? "Wh...whyever not?" he questioned, quelling a bittersweet emotion that, if left unchecked, would threaten to bring tears to his eyes. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago You know how society is Lewis! I'm not some nobleman's or rich guy's daughter... And you know how serious he takes his reputation.... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago A sigh. "I do at that," he had to admit. "If...I don't know. Do you think it could ever be different? If the exhibition goes well, if people are more accepting of rogue science, if the Society does better financially...?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Maybe. If I got my own fashion line, that'd probably help too. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Well then," said Lewis with a grin. "It seems there's little choice but for you to become a renowned designer." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Heh, if you got a couple thousand dollars and a store on you, I'll be eternally grateful. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I've an entire hotel in Glasgow," laughed Weir. "Not to mention a great deal of pull, if you don't mind starting somewhere other than London." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago That sounds nice, but I gotta stay here. The Society's my home, and you guys are my family! I can't leave you guys! Then again, maybe someone will want me to... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "Oh," said Lewis apologetically, "I didn't mean you'd need to move there. Simply that it's a place that could stock some of your wares. A...storefront, more or less. The hotel has a cafe and a newsstand, but the newsstand honestly isn't that profitable. I'd been thinking of replacing it with something else, but hadn't settled on what. It could be a perfect fit." The last thing she'd said troubled him. "And I don't know who on earth would want you to leave the Society," he put in. "It wouldn't be the same without you." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The same idiot who thinks I'm a monster, Ariadne. What's worse is how close she is to Henry. Have you heard the rumor about those two? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Which one?" asked Lewis. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The one...the one that says that he...had an affair with Ariadne... *She looks down at her hands.* I haven't asked him about it... I'm actually more afraid of what his answer will be then anything else I've been through tonight... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago • edited "That...really doesn't sound like Dr. Henry Jekyll," asserted Lewis. Though it would explain why she had the storeroom key when she's not even a manager... "She's so...ehkhhh..." he said, making a face. "Just...I don't see how he'd find her appealing on anything more than a physical level. More Edward's territory, if anything. And he has you, so there's no reason to..." He considered the matter. "Would you like me to do a little investigating?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I dunno...would he talk to you about something like that? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "If nothing else, he might talk to Hastie. I'm on good terms with him. And even Henry might open up if I promise confidentiality and intimate this could have something to do with this Moriarty business. I'd have to play it by ear, really. But I could give it a go, if you like." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago What about Ariadne? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I could speak with her after finding out all I can from Hastie and Henry. Or, Hell..." He lowered his voice still further and continued, "If you like, I could spy on her when she's with Henry. That would settle the matter, if there's anything to this rumor." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Whatever you think is best. I trust you with this. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thank you, Mz. Hyde. I'll do my utmost, you have my word." A smile. "And...do let me know what you think of the shop idea. Take some time to mull it over if you like." He looked at the canister. "I suppose I had better get to making this tea, oughtn't I?" he remarked. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oh, right, the tea! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Indeed." He considered a moment. "Radcliffe's downstairs. Would you like me to simply bring you a cup up here, when it's done?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Um...yeah. Just bring me a cup up here, I don't want to deal with the stairs. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "My pleasure." He headed to the stairs, but turned back toward her before starting down them. "Mz. Hyde...I don't think I say it often enough, but...I'm very glad we're friends. You're a gem." With that, he headed down the stairs, a smile on his lips. * * * He stopped off at his bedroom to distribute tea on the way back up, then returned to Mz. Hyde and handed her a cup. He'd also brought the teapot with him. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Thank you Lewis. I don't know what I would do without you. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I don't know what any of us would do without each other," he stated. "We're... The Society has a sense of...I would say community, but it's more than that. Some lodgers feel like family. "It's...something I haven't had in such a long time," he confessed, and met her gaze in a meaningful look. "Thank you for making it possible." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Me? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Yes, you," chortled Lewis. "Who do you think has been there for everyone? Who sees to the new lodgers and makes them feel right at home? Who took up the slack when Helen could no longer perform her duties? Who livens things up with a refreshing sense of humor? Who's willing to make the tough calls and defend those she cares about in time of need? That's you, Mz. Hyde. That's all you. I feel blessed to know you," he admitted, tearing up. "Damn, sorry," he apologized, wiping at his eye. "Didn't expect that." He sniffed, cleared his throat, and continued. "I think...all this Moriarty business has just driven home what wonderful people I have in my life. How much they mean to me. "How much you mean." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Lewis... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Yes, Mz. Hyde?" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago What are you trying to say to me exactly? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I want you to know..." he considered his words, "that I'm here for you. That I always will be." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *She smiles.* Thank you Lewis. *She takes a sip of her tea.* You know, I've been wondering...what about you Lewis? Do you have a significant other? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Do I--?" A little chuckle. "No, I...I'm not exactly..." He let out a breath. "I'm not particularly good at romance, I confess," he leveled with her. "I..." He shook his head and gave a self-conscious laugh that was just a hint of rueful at the edges. A sigh. "It's never ended well." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you'll find someone one day! You're a great person Lewis! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thank you, Mz. Hyde," he said with a fond smile. "That...means a lot to me. "I hope things go well for you, too--regarding your special someone, I mean. "And...don't worry--I'll get to the bottom of this Radcliffe rumor. I'm sure it's nothing on Henry's part." A chuckle. "Perhaps the daft bint started the gossip herself." •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Thank you so much Lewis. *Mz. Hyde leans over and kisses his cheek.* I think I'm going to go lay down now, couch is downstairs right? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago He felt the heat rise to his cheeks when her lips brushed against him. "Aye--er, yes," he affirmed, surprise giving way to a smile. "Ah, here," he said, fetching the teapot. "Take this with you in case you want another cup." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *See takes the teapot.* Thank you. For everything you do everyday. *She sits there for a moment, a smile on her face, before she stands and heads to the door.* See you downstairs! 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Likewise, Val--er, Mz. Hyde," he returned. "See you there." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago *With a smile, Mz. Hyde turns and makes her way downstairs to rest.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll -- a continuation of Back Alley. It's Cat's turn.)) Helen Jekyll With the comfort of knowing both would remain by her side, along with the repeated assurances the drunkard who had hurt her would stay dead, Hela had not trouble drifting to a deep sleep, her body eager to rest and repair itself. Jekyll1886 • 9 days ago Lewis relaxed to see her asleep at last. He softly let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Catt Hatter • 8 days ago Catt settled herself for a long vigil, and let her mind wander out of existence while her eyes stared past the floor. Jekyll1886 • 8 days ago Seeing as Catt had apparently decided to take first watch, Lewis lay down on the bed next to Hela's and caught some much-needed sleep. He'd run himself ragged the past...how long had it been? A week? Two? In any case, he'd tended to family business and done his duty. The clothes he now wore were black--unusual for the summer, but certainly apropos for mourning. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hours passed. Catt's thoughts wandered hazily around planets of anger, of helplessness, and of guilt. Occasionally a comet of gladness at her friend's survival would shoot past her, but would shortly be obscured from view by one of the more dominant moods. She may well have been mistaken for being asleep, save for the occasional blink of her eyes as they focused on some alternate sequence of events that left Hela unharmed, or the drunken dock worker in more pain. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Lewis was not sleeping soundly, but it mattered little. Hela's safety was too important. In the time Catt kept watch, Weir flitted in spirit all about the Society and its environs, checking for weak points and possible threats. He prayed the drunkard didn't have friends who'd come looking for him, and made the rounds of the nearby alleys and bystreets. Seeing nothing any more out of the ordinary than usual, he returned to his body and lay back down into it. The reassuring scent of Hela beside him reached him first. The feel of the bed beneath his body. Slowly, his eyes cracked open to focus on Hela's face. He got up quietly, gently, not wishing to disturb her slumber. He stealthily made his way over to Catt. "You're, ah...welcome to get some rest if you like, Catt," he whispered. "I know you must have been up early--or late, as the case may be." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Hm?" She blinked, looking up at him dazedly, her mind still shrouded by the remnants of her musings. "I...ah...probably should, yeah. Late, early, it's difficult to tell with time travel." She mumbled. Yawning, she got to her feet and stumbled over to a nearby bed, and stopped. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Lewis settled himself down into the chair. He quirked his head when Catt...stopped. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She stared down at the... rectangle thing. What was it? It looked... It looked soft. What was she supposed to be doing... it was, something, wasn't it? She was supposed to be doing something, she was sure of it. Whoever she was. Why was it so hard to think. "Ah... what's..." She asked, pointing at the bed. Words, no words... Her eyes slipped crossed for a moment and her head dipped before jerking upright. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Catt seemed extremely disoriented to Lewis. More than that, there was a sense of strain and... Oh dear. Instinctively--due to his medical background--he rushed over to her, catching her just as she began to collapse. "Easy there, Catt. Careful," he said, coming up under her right shoulder to support her with his left. He quickly scooped her up, the underside of her knees over his right arm as his left slid around to support her back. He laid her on the bed and propped two pillows under her calves. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Mmph, sorry..." Catt mumbled. "Fainting... 's hardly polite." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Fainting's hardly a choice," Weir replied softly. "You've...had quite a day, Catt. Rest now, eh?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "...'kay." She made an attempt at nodding, he speech slurred as her consciousness faded on the shores of sleep. "H'la's day's worse though... 'm s'rry f'r that too..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Mm." He spread the blanket over Catt, then resumed his post. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Later, Catt awoke feeling rested, refreshed, and fine. That is until she remembered what had happened, then she wished she had stayed asleep. She sat up and stretched, then climbed out of bed and walked over to Dr. Weir. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Hello, Catt," Lewis greeted quietly. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Morning Dr. Weir." She nodded. "How's it?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Evening," he returned. "Hela's stayed asleep, thankfully. Best thing for her. "How are you?" he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Rested, I guess." Catt shrugged. "This's really been a mess, hasn't it?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Indeed so," he agreed. I leave to make a safe haven only to come back to this debacle. Hela could have died. "By the by..." he asked with seeming calm, "who was on duty tonight, guarding Hela's door?" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Catt was silent, her gaze falling to the floor. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Lewis followed her gaze to the floor, then looked back to her...still waiting for some scrap of information. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I-I was..." She murmured, still staring at the floor. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "I see." He thought a moment. "Was it Sozo you relieved, then?" he wondered. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Catt nodded, shuddering slightly. She could feel him looking at her, and feared suffering his wrath for her failure to protect her charge. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "I...hope you'll take this the most objective way possible, Catt, for that is how I mean it: This sort of scenario is the very reason I specifically did not put you on the approved list of guards--I know you care for Hela; you just don't always do what's best for her. "If I talk to Sozo about this, and he promises he won't let you substitute for him again...can I trust that he'll be telling the truth?" asked Lewis, his demeanor calm and neutral. "It's alright if the answer is 'no'; I just need an honest one," he reassured Catt, sensing her fear. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Yes." Catt's throat tried to close painfully around the word, her hands clenching into fists around folds of her long dark coat. How could she have let them down like that? "I-I, just..." she faltered. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Good," he pronounced in response to her reply regarding Sozo. Then she spoke again...or tried to. In truth, he could sense she was on the edge of tears. A sigh. "There, there," he reassured. "We all live and learn. I know you won't do this again. And Hela will make a full recovery." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "W-what's the point in being able to re-write time itself, if I c-can't use it to save my friend?" She said, still struggling to not choke on her words. Her throat burned with the effort. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago What's the point in setting parameters for Hela's safety, if you undercut them? Lewis thought but was careful not to say nor to let show in his impeccably neutral, mildly sympathetic expression. "You can help save her, Catt," he assured her in a gentle tone. "In future. All you need is to do one simple thing, and it will go miles toward keeping her safe and sound." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Listen to you?" She asked, a vein of bitterness lining her already emotionally strained words. "Do as you say because you always know better?" Why was she saying such accusatory things? They weren't what she wanted to say, it was all wrong. She sobbed. "Because I can't get it right?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Do I tell you how to best accomplish a proper time crease?" he asked calmly. "Do I micromanage your techniques or sabotage your carefully crafted experiments in quantumtemporal fluxdisplacementology? "No," he stated. "I do not. That is because I respect your expertise in your field and seek not to interfere, knowing that you do know better in such matters. "Just as I know better when it comes to the Jekyll-and-Hyde phenomenon. It is my area of expertise. Please do me the courtesy of paying me the same level of respect in my field as I pay you in yours. "Particularly since this," he said, gesturing to Hela's injured form, "is what happens when you don't." His words and demeanor were eerily calm. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Catt's eyes followed his gesture before she closed them. "H-how can I trust that you are able to d-do better than I c-can with my time travel? You c-can't just go back and undo whole days, or be in two places at once. How could you b-be strong enough to keep h-her safe?" Tears ran down her face as her throat strained and burned to keep her voice down. Begging, hoping for someone stronger to be able to protect what she cared about so much, it made her feel so small. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "The parameters I put in place are her safeguards, especially when I can't be there. So long as they're implemented correctly, they will serve her well. I am nothing if not thorough; a great deal of thought goes into every aspect of any system I devise. "I've seen the Jekyll-and-Hyde phenomenon play out in dimension after dimension and know what works and what doesn't. I adapt my methods to the particulars of every case. "And I've saved lives. "Nothing in life is certain, but I certainly do my damnedest when it comes to my patients' safety. What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't?" He spoke passionately, pleadingly. "Yet, how can I keep her safe when my systems are purposefully undermined because you, for whatever reason, take a notion you know better? I don't know what your problem is with me, why you don't trust me... I've done more for you than I've done for so many others...yet it's just never going to be enough, is it?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but it quavered at the end despite his efforts. "Catt...I need your word. I need you to promise me you'll cooperate fully and then do so. I'm asking again--Hell, even begging--because..." he blinked, and the tears fell, "because I don't want to bury her!" 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I-I'm sorry, Dr. Weir I'm sorry! I don't want to see her buried either!" Catt sobbed. It was an ugly, choking sound. "I promise! I won't mess up your safeguards anymore, I wanna help! "It's not that it's never going to be enough, I just don't know what's wrong with me... I know you have, I just, trusting isn't easy for me, at all. And I don't know why!" She cried hard into her hands, ashamed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "You don't need to be sorry, Catt," said Lewis quietly, a hand on her shoulder. "You need to be steadfast. Trust isn't easy for me, either. But sometimes...there's just nothing else for it. You have to take that leap of faith in another person, or you're left with stagnation at best, tragedy at worst. "To know you'll abide by the set parameters...is such a good first step. It's a great relief to me and an even more immense help to Hela." Now...now, she has a chance. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Catt pulled his hand from her shoulder and clutching it in both her hands, pressed it to her forehead, still sobbing. "I-I, how-, p- safe-guards?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago "Now, now," he said with a gentle smile as he tousled her hair in a friendly manner. "Settle yourself, Catt. We'll go over them. I can even write them down if you like." 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Y-es please." Catt nodded. Having her hair tousled felt nice, like she might've been a kid with a caring relative. There were still problems to face, and things to take care of, but she felt better about facing them now. More balanced. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited "In truth, I had wanted to get rid of the Vibralert coins--I feel Hela and I trust each other well enough now--but had put it off lest just such a situation as tonight's occur. Now that you're on board...now that we've all of us had this unpleasant experience...I think perhaps we can do away with them after all. See how it goes. "Sozo, Kito, Jasper Jekyll, and myself are the approved guards for her door. We've all a way to track Hela despite her bracelet, you see. To keep her safe that way. "I'd like to provisionally give her freer reign about the Society, though of course she's to have no weapons--that would be asking for trouble. But she isn't to leave the Society unless accompanied by one of the approved guards--they're there as much for her sake as anyone else's. "I may amend the parameters if I think they need adjusting in future--if she makes more progress, say, or has a bit of a backslide. I'll keep you appraised. "I had to be harsh in the beginning so she'd respect me, even if it meant she didn't like me in the short run," he explained. "A patient's well-being takes priority over personal feelings. "All the progress we've made wouldn't have been feasible without trust. And that trust wouldn't have been possible without respect." A chuckle. "Which can sometimes be devilishly difficult to get from a Hyde." He regarded Catt a moment. "Don't...let her take advantage of you, either. It's one thing to be a friend. Quite another to be an enabler. If you want to do something nice for her sometime, that's perfectly well and good. But don't do so if she's threatened you; that's rewarding bad behavior. Don't make deals with her, either. Don't train her--you or Sozo or anyone--in anything yet. She needs to be a little further along before she's trusted with that. I'll oversee it when she is. "On that note, self-defense on your part is perfectly acceptable should she try to attack you. Should a situation like that arise, though, please do come get me. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and see to it immediately," he assured her. He thought a moment. "I do believe that's about it, unless you have any questions. I'd be happy to answer them if you do." see more •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((The Fox Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll: The day was uneventful while Lewis was away. Sausages were eaten, Callum was watched from the window, and relaxation was finally had. When Lewis returned the outside of the flat seemed relatively peaceful yet this was just a facade for the inside there seem to be tension. * * * Malemi and Emerson laid about the main room, debating what to do with the unconscious man near by. "If we put some pounds on him it's sure to attract a few looters." Sterling proposed. " Hmmmm I'd rather strip him nude. Then someone will definitely have to report him... " Malemi suggested. Emerson snickered at this, "And here you were saying only a moment ago not to mess with Orin's play things." " Well, we wouldn't technically. He had 'done it himself' you know? Clearly he was so drunk he 'undressed'... " "Clearly not the first time as we both saw what he did to his clothes in the park." " HaHA! True! But then, does he turn when he's drunk? Hmmm, actually this may not be the best idea... " "We do not need another werewolf rampage." Sterling nodded at Malemi's point. He thought for a moment. "We could always throw him into Buck Hill and let the moths have at him?" He snorted at the thought of Callum doubled over and dealing with a million moths covering his being. Jekyll1886: Lewis silently entered the flat, closing and locking the door behind him. "Evening, Malemi, Emerson. I see our vagrant is still passed out in the middle of Pollen Street," he remarked quietly. The Fox: " Evening. " Malemi moved away from the window and greeted Lewis with a nod. He waved his tail at Emerson. " Me and Emerson have been watching him. He hasn't done anything expect piss his pants and gather flies. I'm hoping you have a solution to move him cause we've been going at for awhile now and we still don't have a good idea. ")) Hyde without a Jekyll "Correction," Sterling interjected, "Malemi hasn't had any good ideas. I still say we let the scavengers have at him." see more 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ( Just to refresh everyone, The order is HJ, 86, and me! This rp takes place the day after Malemi gets healed by Selan and the fire in the park. I can link the original rps if anyone needs a refresher! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis chuckled softly. "If we leave him there till nightfall, a lady of the night may just wander over from Regent Street and take care of the problem for us," he said with a smirk. ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Malemi nose wrinkled with distaste. " I hope not. I can't stand those humans...Callum's bothersome as it is. " There was a certain hesitance in the word "humans". Clearly the cat either didn't know what to call them or refused to acknowledge them as individuals. He looked back to the window with his ears tucked back. " Maybe Orin will take him later... " 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( Hyde without a Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll The Fox • 2 years ago "Oh! No! No! No! No!" "One talking animal is more than enough for me! I don't want that mutt anywhere near here--or more importantly anywhere near me!" Emerson protested, "Even if it is just to collect his favorite bone!" ((Jekyll1886 )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Lewis sighed. "Fine. I'll go rouse him and drop him off at a pub, then. It beats having Orin come sniff about here." ((The Fox )) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Malemi's eyes narrowed at the suggestion but he didn't say anything. Instead, he leapt back onto the window seal to keep an eye and make sure Lewis was safe. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A cold comforting darkness clung to Callum, his mind still and heavy. All he could feel was the beat of his heart and the slow breathes that he took. A beat, a breathe...A beat, a breathe.... A beat, a breathe, a beat... Something pushed into feeling...something solid and frightening...It didn't drum like a heart. It throbbed like a seed, life trying to force its way out. He would've scratched and yanked it out but he couldn't. It was locked there. And he had to keep it there... 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( Hyde without a Jekyll ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis approached Orin's host. "Callum," he said quietly but firmly, testing if the latter would wake. 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((CarwashCat : Sydney overhead the voice just as she was coming back from her room, another pot of green paint. She noticed several more Lodgers by the chairs, some she recognised, some she didn't. But the voice didn't come from their direction. Arcing over to look behind a glass vivarium, Sydney saw her. Carrying the pot over, Sydney waved enthusiastically. "Hello!" Sydney greeted. "Not late at all, we've not got everyone yet. I'm Sydney Shaw, by the way. Could I have your name?")) "Oh good, I'm Catt. Catt Hatter. Nice to meet you!" She smiled. "Where abouts should I stand, or, sit, for this thing?" •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy